Uncle Yohji's Story Time Lunch Time
by jpsbrlpp
Summary: 2nd edition of the Uncle Yohji's Story time, all the same pairings only this time it is Little Red Aya Hood


Uncle Yohji's Story Time - Lunch Time By: Uncle Yohji  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again it was Saturday the time was 12:00 pm. Both assasin teams, were to be found, having a picnic at their local park. They were all sitting/laying in front of Yohji, unless you were Schu and then you were behind him. Yohji was wearing a black crop top and a pair of really tight jeans. Omi who was sitting indian style directly in front of Yohji, was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. Nagi, who happened to be in Omi's lap was wearing his customary school uniform. As I said before Schuldig, was situated behind Yohji with his arms situated around the lithe assasins waist, he was wearing a form fitting green shirt and pants just as tight as Yohji's. Farfarello and Ken were currently engaged.......in a staring contest, Farf was wearing his bondage pants and a blue vest. Ken was decked out in a soccer shirt and shorts. Aya was lying on the ground in front of Bradley Crawford who was feeding him grapes. The red head member of Weiss was wearing his orange turtle neck and regular khaki pants. Crawford was of course leaning over Aya, he was doned in his cream colored suit, only now he didn't have his over coat on. Aya had his head lying on Crawfords coat.  
  
"Ne, Uncle Yohji, are you gonna tell us a good story today?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Of course I am, don't I always tell good stories?" Yohji said leaning back a little more into Schu.  
  
Schu nibbled Yohji's ear, "Love you know we all enjoy listening to your stories, that is why we all keep coming back to here you tell them," he complimented.  
  
"You are only saying that so you can get laid tonight," Yohji pointed out.  
  
Schu just shrugged, "I am not I do not say anything I don't mean,"  
  
"Could you two stop," Nagi started, "we wanna hear a story." he whined.  
  
"Alright is everyone ready," everyone nodded eagerly "Ok now today's story is that of a young man named Little Red Aya Hood. One day Aya Hood's mother told him to go take a basket of goodies to his Uncle Yohji who lived in the forest on the edge of their little town. Now of course his mother told him to stay on the path, and not to talk to any big bad wolves that happened to looke like Tomoe Sakura.  
  
As he walked into the forest he couldn't help but stop, for right there was a nice and lovely little rose bush. He exited of the little path way via the left and went to pick some rosed. He thought his good 'friend' the woodman Crawford would love to have some roses to decorate his nice cabin with. What he did not was that the Big Bad Sakura wolf was watching every little step he took.  
  
"Hello and what is your name?" the wolf asked.  
  
Little Red Aya Hood, glared, "My name is Little Red Aya Hood and why are you talking to me?"  
  
"I saw you looking at those flowers I could not resist coming over and talking to you," Aya just glared more "Where are you going?" the big bad wolf asked.  
  
"I am going to my Uncle Yohji's, my mom told me to bring these to him," Aya stated...still glaring.  
  
"Oh well I do hope you have a wonderful time," The wolf said walking away with a small grin on her face. Aya just shook his head and continued on his way. Even though he DID take a little detour and stopped and Woodman Crawfords place. Where strange noises could be heard. An hour later a VERY happy Aya walked out of the house followed by an EXTREMELY pleased Woodman Crawford.  
  
Woodsman crawford and Little Red Aya Hood were then off skipping on down the road to Aya's Uncle Yohji's place. He wondered if his Uncle Shuldig was there with him but then as he thought about it he really didn't want to know.'" Yohji had to stop his little story to take a drink of his soda and then he continued. "'Now while all the goings on were takin place, Big Bad Sakura wolf had reached Uncle Yohji's house, thinking that maybe if there was someway she could off this Yohji guy then Aya would be hers. But what she did not know was that this Yohji guy was a highly trained assasin and could easily take on one wolf. Also what she didnt realize was what was going on at the time she got to his house. Once again many strange noises were heard from within.  
  
'What are they doing in there, who is with him, this could complicate things a bit,' so in she snuck.  
  
She was about to pounce and sink her teeth into the two bishounen on the bed but before she could do so she was shot in the back with a pistol. As she feel to the ground, the last thing she saw was the smirking face of that accursed woodsman.  
  
Uncle Schu looked up from his place 'near' Uncle Yohji, "I have been waiting for someone to off that bitch," he said quite enthusiasticly. All 4 of the bishounen sat down and had Ramen for dinner and then they went to participate in their own 'extracurricular activities'.' The End.'"  
  
Yohji finished his story quickly, because Schuldig was getting quite impacient, and Crawford and Aya didn't even bother waiting. Ken and Farf were still engaged.....in a staring contest and Omi and Nagi were just looking at each other and sighing dreamily. After their story time was over they all went home to do their own things. Farf and Ken's staring contest went on for about 2.6589745 hours.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
